Best Friends Love
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: What if Kendall,Sage,Vega,Scarlet and Clover were best friends? What of the girls had feelings for the blonde? What if he's just to dense to know find out here
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys Dragonic here with a new story. The main pairing will be Kendall X Sage X Vega X Scarlet X Clover.** **Now sorry for not doing this sooner but I remember all of my heartbreaks and thought about giving up making stories and just well quitting writing but I thought about my readers and thanks to you guys I have passed through and start making again. So guys thank you**

 **Chapter 1:Prologue**

A blonde boy was playing with 4 girls. One had dark purple hair which was tied in a pigtail. One had short sky blue hair. One had dark pink hair with violet streaks and one had violet hair which was covered by a violet fedora. This were Kendall,Sage,Vega,Scarlet and Clover. They were playing hide and seek in Kendall's backyard

"9...10 here I come"Kendall said as he started to find his friends. He saw dark purple hair behind a tree and went to it and saw Sage

"Found you Sage"Kendall said as Sage pouted

"You found me"Sage said but then smiled as she looked at Kendall and hugged him and rode his back

"Horse back ride"Sage said as Kendall groaned. So they went to find the others. Kendall then looked behind a bush and saw Vega

"Found you"Kendall said as Vega jumped in surprised as she was reading a book

"Oh man"Vega said as she went to find the others and found Scarlet behind the shed

"Found you"Vega said

"Whatever"Scarlet said with a small smile as Sage found Clover on a tree

"Found You Clover"Sage said as Clover climb down as they sat in the middle of the field as they look at the sky

"*Sigh* You really moving eh"Kendall asked as he looked at his best friends for 4 years (AN:Kendall,Sage are 8 while Vega,Clover are 9 and Scarlet is 10)

"Yeah we're moving to New Prism"Scarlet said sadly cause she was gonna miss her best bud who she had feeling for

"We're moving to another part of Starland City but I don't know where"Sage said as she wished Kendall liked her

"We're moving to Kaleidescope City"Vega said as she knew the blonde was dense and she liked that part about him and his personality

"I don't know where we are going"Clover said as she loved the blonde

"I'm gonna miss you guys"Kendall said as he hugged his best friends completely missing the blush but hugged back non the less

 **(Next Day)**

Kendall was outside as he watched his best friends about to leave when they came up to him and kissed his cheek as he blushed

"Kendall promise us something"Sage said

"Okay I promise"Kendall said with a small smile

"That you'll marry us when we are older"Vega said as Kendall blushed

"Here"Kendall said handing them necklace with their favorite color which had one picture with all of them and one with Kendall and just one of them.

While Kendall had a Red,Black and Silver necklace with every picture. One of all them and each of them with him

They hopped in their car as he watched them leave

 **(6 Years Later,Kendall 12 years old)**

Kendall was sitting in the park as he strumed his guitar and sang freely with a small smile. He wore a white shirt, black jeans and sneakers

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_  
 _I'm gonna keep holding on_  
 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_  
 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

Kendall enjoyed every minute of it as the crowd clapped after he was down. A man with sunglasses and a hat came forward

"Kid I'm John Star what do you say working for Star Records"John said as Kendall smiled

"Sure"Kendall said

 **(Star Record Building)**

"So kid for each two song you published you get 250,000 and a full album with a 2 bonus track you get 1,000,000 which will be transfered to your account

"Deal"Kendall said signing the contract

 **(2 Years Later,Kendall 14 years old)**

Kendall was walking along the hallway hoodie up as he walked to Lady Stella office

"Ahh Shadow X glad you could make it"Lady Stella said as Kendall lowered his hood as his face was fully mask with a red mask with a Silver X as his clothes dissapeared and in its place was a full body suit with a X in the center of the shirt which was in black

"What do you need me to do"Kendall asked

"There has been a lot of negativity I have red that 12 wish granters are the answer so I want you to train them"Lady Stella said "You are to turn in your mask and return to being Kendall"

Kendall then removed his mask and his body suit came off as he was left in a red shirt,black jeans and sneakers with a silver cloak with the words Shadow Knight (AN:My Other story got Shadow Protector so this one has Shadow Knight)

"Right I'll start my year next year"Kendall said/joked as he smiled as he left

 **(1 year later,Kendall 15 years old)**

Kendall was getting ready. He had his suitcase and bag ready and was in his Black Jaguar F Type car (AN:Like the cars so it will stay) as it was hooked up to a two level trailer with all of his cars.

A Black Jaguar F Type

A Red Ferrari 458

Crimson Mazda RX-Vision 2016

Yellow Dodge Viper 2016

Golden Honda Mobilio

Chrome Mitsubishi Outlander

Grey Audi Q7 2017

Dark Red Mercedes Benz GLC

Kendall wore a black shirt with a hoodie jacket with the words Shadow on one sleeve and Knight on another with dark red jeans and black and red sneakers.

Kendall then opened his necklace as over the years he developed feelings for his childhood friends he then left with his car and trailer as his necklace flutter

 **End**

 **Alright so the next is the beginning of the series**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is the second chapter and now we will proceed with the episodes. So yeah the age will be the following**

 **First Year (14/15 years old)**

 **Second Year (16/17 years old**

 **Third Year (17/18**

 **. Guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 2:Star Charmed and Reunion**

Sage was looming at her Star Zap where letters of SD is shown

"SD? SD? What in starland does SD mean does it mean Star Demoted. Oh my stars I'm a first year getting called to the office of the headmistress and getting demoted already"Sage said as Vega was struggling to carry a large pile of books (AN:They don't remember each other only Kendall)

"Hello do you see all this books I am not someone to get demoted. If anything SD will stand for Star Driven"Vega said as she entered the office

"You really think so because I promise I plan to work as hard as I can at Starling Academy. But what if SD stands for"Sage said

"Stop!"

"Stop?"Sage said as Scarlet walked over "You think its stands for stop what about the D"

"Stop Driving Me Cosmic"Scarlet said as she entered the office

"But that's way too many letters"Sage said

"If I was called here. Then SD stands for Star !"Leona said as Sage felt someone grabbed her shoulder

"Sage the only way to find out why you were called to my office is by going in"Lady Stella said

"Yes Lady Stella"Sage saidsaid as they entered the office

 **(Head Mistress Office)**

" _What do you think going on"_

 _"Why do you think we were called here"_

 _"I have no idea"_

"Star Salutations Girls"Lady Stella said

"Star Salutations Lady Stella"The Girls said

"Thank you all for coming here. You know it's very unusual to be called to my office especially today. While most are you are returning students. Some are you this is your first day at Starling Academy but I want to assure you that none of you are in trouble"Lady Stella said

"Phew"Sage said

"However Starland is"Lady Stella said

"Starland is what do you mean"Vega said as a Hologram of Earth came up

"This is"Lady Stella said

"Earth"Scarlet said as they looked at her

"Yes that is what they call it Scarlet but we call it Wish World. From as far back we Starlings can remember. Wishlings make their wishes in magnificent,magical ways"Lady Stella said

"Oh my stars that's her wish"Sage said

"Yes Sage upon making a wish it heads straight for"Lady Stella was about to finish

"Star Land"Sage said

"*chuckle* Yes where that wish and all other like it come true. When a wish is ready a Starling is sent down to help the wishlings achieve their dream"Lady Stella said as it show Lady Stella riding a shooting star to earth then another came out showing a mask figured handing a kid his wish as he the kid smiled and the mask man smiled

"Umm who's that"Libby asked

"Soon i will tell the positive energy the wish provides powers Starland City"She said as it showed Starland shine bright

"But Lady Stella we already know that...you said that Starland is in trouble"Vega said

"It is"Lady Stella said as Starland City darkened

"For the first time in Starland history negative energy is being released and it's destroying Starland and we have no idea what's causing this crisis or how to stop it. So I took to find the solution. Searching the illumination Library. I found a arcade and forgotten. Within the pages is an ancient oracle which spoke of 12 Starlings. These girls will have the unique ability of granting 12 mysterious wishes and in doing so. It will release wish energy so powerful. They will be able to solve this mysterious crisis."Lady Stella said

She then looks at the girls

"I believe that you twelve are the Star Charmed darling which the oracle foretold"Lady Stella said

Sage had her mouth opened and Leona saw it and closed it

"3rd year students Scarlet,Tessa,Adora,Leona"She said

"I always knew I was a star"Leona said

"2nd years Clover,Piper,Astra and Vega"Lady Stella said

"See all my studying paid off"Vega said

"And first years Libby,,Cassie,Gemma and Sage"Lady Stella said

"OMS I thought I was getting expelled and suddenly I'm a Star Charmed Starling that's gonna save Starland. Wait what does that mean exactly"Sage said

"It's means that you twelve are gonna be trained to go down to wish world. So that you can grant these mysterious wishes"Lady Stella said

"I wanted to be a wish granter my entire life and everyone gonna see me as a first year student"Sage said

"And they will finally for the Stellar Student I am"Vega said

"And before I graduate I will go to earth"Scarlet said

"It's Wish World"Vega and Tessa reminded Scarlet

"Uh no the thing is you must keep this a secret"Lady Stella said

The girls all start complaining

"We still don't know who or what is causing this negative energy. It will be dangerous if any of this gets I am trusting you as the Star Charmed Darlings a Secret. Everyday you will go to a hidden location for your training"Lady Stella said

"What will everyone think we're doing"Vega said

"Getting extra Starling Academy Tutoring"Lady Stella said as Lady Stella took out a three ponged kunai and threw it down "In fact"

 **(Garage)**

Kendall was putting the cars in the garage when he felt the pull of the kunai

"Looks like I'm being called"Kendall said as he teleported to it

 **(Head Mistress Office)**

Then a flash came in as Kendall heard familiar voices

"But I'm a third year"Scarlet said

"And I'm brilliant who's gonna believe I'm getting extra tutoring"Vega said

'Vega,Scarlet,Kendall thought and said "Really Vega,Scarlet I thought you told me you wouldn't care about those things"

Clover,Scarlet,Vega and Sage saw someone they wouldn't see again

"Kendall"Sage said as they saw her childhood friend then remembered what he said and look around and saw Clover,Vega and Scarlet

"Vega,Scarlet,Clover its good to see you again"Sage said as they stood up and hugged each other then Kendall then hugged them as they blushes because their crush is hugging them

"They like him"Was the single thought of the people in the room as Kendall saw their blushes

"Umm do you have a fever"Kendall asked as he check for any illness

"He's that dense'They thought except the childhood friends

"Sorry girls. My main concern isn't about your reputation in high school its about saving Star land"Lady Stella said as they returned to their seat

"Starpologies headmistress"Vega said

"You'll be serving a good cause a greater purpose. Now go get some rest for training starts tomorrow"Lady Stella said

"In fact tomorrow Kendall will be with you on all classes and will be training you in combat"She said

They looked at him as he was oblivious to the fact they were staring at him cause he took off his sweat covered shirt as they blushed red especially Vega,Scarlet, Sage and Clover as they kept looking at his chiseled chest and then puts on a new black one as they saw his necklace

All of the girls left as Sage was the last one to leave

"So you're gonna tell them you like them and that they can share you as you are the last of your kind"Lady Stella said as Kendall blushed at her indication

"Soon don't worry"Kendall said as they went out

 **(Hallway)**

As Sage came out she heard the last person to see

 _"So Sage"_

Sage looked and saw Vivian leaning on a post

"I guess that SD on your Star Zap stands for Star Detention,Right?"Vivian asked

"Don't engage Sage,Don't engage"Sage said as her hands glowed purple

"Or was it Star Dipper. Ahaha"Vivian said as magic wrapped around Vivian

"Huh"Vivian said as it thrashed her around then it flew her to a locker then lightning electrocuted her

"I didn't do that did I"Sage asked as she looked at her hands

"Well Sage some stars has just forgotten to shine"Lady Stella said as she walked out "See you at SD training"

"Well for me she was just annoying"Kendall said as he left to get his room to be filled with his clothes and left to get the other

"Oh my stars that reminds me Lady Stella but what does SD stand for"Sage asked

It stands for Star Darlings of course"Lady Stella said

Sage looked at her Star Zap and closed it as she thought this year is gonna be great especially with their Childhood Friend/Crush here

 **End**

 **So guys review follow and subscribe... Always wanted to say that**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here is another chapter for Best Friends Love. I don't know about you but I will do 1 episode and 1 guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 2:Aspirational Art and Project**

 **(Kendall Room)**

Kendall woke up and saw it was 5:30

"I might as well go for a jog"Kendall said as he got up and puts on gray sweat pants and A Silver Shirt with the words one call away from you. He puts on a pair of Black Adidas then puts on a Red sweater jacket and zip it up. He grabs his black beats wireless headphone.

 **(Fields)**

Kendall then jogged as he was on his 5th lap and he check his watch and saw it was 6:30 am.

"Alright might as well go back"Kendall whispered as he left

 **(Kendall Room)**

Kendall stepped out of the showers as he wore black jeans and sneakers and A Dark Red shirt with silver fingerless gloves with metal plate with an X. He then left cause he has Aspirational Art.

 **(Aspirational Art Classroom)**

Kendall saw his Best Buds/Crush so he went to greet them

"Star Salutations Girls"Kendall said with a small smile

"Star Salutions Kendall"They said

"So any idea what we're gonna do"Kendall asked

"Nope but I hope its music"Clover said

"You never change but that's what great"Kendall said as he didn't notice Clover blushed

Kendall then sat in the middle as Clover and Sage seated beside him. Vega seated in front of him. Scarlet seated behind him.

"I still can't believe his that Dense"Leona whispered to Libby

"Yeah I know he has feelings for them but he's dense they like him back"Libby whispered back

"Star Salutations Class"Professor Findley said

"Star Salutations Professor"The class said

"Now I know that we have a celebrity singer among us"Professor Findley said as Kendall paled as the class began to whisper

 _"Who do you think it is"_

 _"I hope he's cute"_

 _"Is he single"_

"Um Kendall are you alright"Sage asked as Kendall was sweating

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine"Kendall said

"Now please welcome Kendall Jackson"Professor Findley said as Kendall stood up

"Wait you're a singer"Clover asked

"Yeah was gonna tell you soon anyway"Kendall said

"Now why don't you come up front and sing a song"Professor Findley said as he came up front.

"Um.. I don't have my guitar"Kendall said as his black guitar appeared.

"Now you do"Professor Findley said

'WHY!'Kendall thought as he sighed and began to strum

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

While Kendall was singing his eyes sparkled as the girls were enchanted

"Wow"Clover said as the girls sighed dreamily

"Thank you Kendall"Professor Findley said as Kendall sat down "Now for your project you will have to perform a music video. Now since Kendall is a singer he needs to draw a paper from my hat for his partner. Yes only one"

Kendall stood up and sank his hand as he grabbed a piece of paper. Kendall blinked and again as Professor Findley look at it

"Clover you're Kendall partner"Professor Findley said as Clover smiled as Sage,Vega and Scarlet glared at her.

"Now class why don't you pick you're partners"Professor Findley said as Kendall send a holomessage to Clover

Clover opened her Star Zap and it said Meet Me On The Roof. So Clover got up and went to the roof

 **(Garden Roof)**

Clover walked up the steps and saw Kendall leaning on the rail

"Hey there you are"Kendall said

"What are we doing up here"Clover asked

"Well I figured I should ask you a question"Kendall Asked "Just for fun"

"Okay shoot"Clover said

"Okay what if you're friend is the last of his kind and need to have four wives to restore it. He loves them and doesn't want to force them into anything. What would you do"Kendall asked

"Well I guess I'll share him."Clover said as Kendall smiled "Wait you're"

"Yeah though I wonder if Sage,Vega and Scarlet love me"Kendall said as Clover sweatdroppds

"You've got to be kidding me"Clover whispered

"Well let's start the video"Kendall said

"Wait do you know how to dance"Clover said

"Nope"Kendall said as he pressed play but accidentally hits sent live feed

"Let me teach you cause I love you"Clover said as music began to play

"Really cause I love you,Sage,Vega and Scarlet"Kendall said

 **(Aspirational Art Classroom)**

Said girls were blushing up a storm as they knew their crush loves them

"Wow who knew he likes you"Leona said as Sage,Vega and Scarlet

 **(Garden Roof)**

 _Can I Have This Dance_

Clover held out her hand as she sang. Kendall then grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. Kendall then pull Clover closed to him and looked down as he stepped forward. Clover then grabbed his chin as he look into her eyes.

 _[Clover]_  
 _Take my hand, take a breath_  
 _Pull me close and take one step_  
 _Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
 _And let the music be your guide._

Kendall then began to sing as the music

 _[Kendall, Clover]_  
 _Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
 _We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

They then began to dance through out the garden as they sang

 _(chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

Kendall then held Clover hand as he pulled her close to him as he sang as they began to turn slowly

 _[Kendall]_  
 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
 _And every turn will be safe with me_  
 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
 _You know I'll catch you threw it all_

 _[Kendall, Clover]_  
 _And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
 _'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

Kendall and Clover then danced around while having fun

 _(chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

Rain/Star then began to pour down as they spin around

 _[Clover And Kendall]_  
 _Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
 _Let it rain, let it pour_  
 _What we have is worth fighting for_  
 _You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

 _(chorus)_  
 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
 _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance_  
 _Can I have this dance_

They were about to kiss when Clover stop

"We should probably get inside"Clover said as she went back to the classroom as Kendall followed

 **(Aspirational Art Classroom)**

Clover and Kendall saw the class smirking as they saw the feed was live

"Um Hi"Kendall said as Clover,Sage,Vega and Scarlet kissed his cheek as he fainted as they giggled/laughed

 **End**

 **Wow that took a long time oh out the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my people/reader now guys I want you to check out The Amazing Race:SYOC Style. Create your own OV and submit let's proceed to the story.**

 **Chapter 4:Wish House Rocked and Mission**

It was night at Starland. Everyone at Starling Academy is asleep. Well almost everyone

 **(Hallway)**

"Come on Cassie dont be a baby starling don't you always wanted to see the inside of the wish house"Sage said as she dragged Cassie to the Wish House

"Yes Sage but not at the risk of getting caught"Cassie said

"Oh who's gonna get us. I've just gotta see a wish orb or I'm gonna burst"Sage said as she opened the door "OH MY STARS have you've ever seen anything more breath taking brilliant"

"Yes its super celestial. Come on"Cassie said as she tried to pull Sage out of there

"Just think inside these sparkling orb is a wish that we'll be granting someday that we could the positive wish energy to all of Starland"Sage said

"Not if we get kicked out of school. Now let's go"Cassie said as the door opened

"Did you hear that"Sage asked

"Yes"Cassie answered

"Come on"Sage said

"Ooo"Cassie said as they hid behind the Wish Bloom as they took a peek

They saw Scarlet walking around

"It's Scarlet"Sage said

"I know its Scarlet but what she doing here. You said nobody would be here"Cassie said

"O.M.S I just remembered. She's a junior wish watcher. She's probably here to keep an eye on the wish orb incase they will be ready to be granted"Sage said

"That would have been a great thing to remember before we snuck in the Wish House"Cassie said

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here before she see's us"Sage said as they made a run for the door before the wish bloom opened up as Sage turned

"O.M.S"Sage said as multiple wish orb came out as Sage flew to the wish orb

"Sage come back here"Cassie said

 **(Kendall's Room)**

Kendall's black watch ringed as he sat up and groaned

"Why now"Kendall asked as he got dressed in a blood red jeans and Black Adidas Superstars. A long sleeved cloak with the words Shadow Knight on the with Wish on one sleeve and granter on the other. He then grabbed his headphones and played a random song

 **(Wish Room)**

"But this wish is sparkling it's ready to be granted"Sage said as multiple wish orb flew to her "Hey that tickles. Woah" as wish orbs surrounded her and dragged her

"Huh... Sage"Cassie said as Sage was getting squeezed in when a hand grabbed her

"Whew thanks Cassie. Now let's get outta here before Scarlet"Sage said as she turned around and "Scarlet please don't tell Lady Stella we're here" As Scarlet dragged her down

"Why not that would have gotten rid of two pesky first years"Scarlet said as she left

"No Scarlet please"Cassie said as Sage thought of something

"Hold on Scarlet. Not so fast. If you're a junior wish watcher why would you be watching the wish orbs"Sage said

"Oh I was"Scarlet said

"Oh I know why you were coming from the practice wish orb area"Cassie said as Sage was walking toward Scarlet

"Well I may only be a pesky first year but aren't practice wish orb are used under the supervision of a instructor"Sage said as the door opened

"Dooby Dooby Dobah Agent P"Kendall whispered as he opened his eyes as he look at them

"Umm what are you girls doing here"Kendall asked

"What are you doing here"Cassie asked

"I'm a wish granter"Kendall said as he puts on his mask that covers his lower face

"Fine I won't tell if you won't. Now shoot your stars outta here"Scarlet said as she was shocked when Sage hugged her

"Wait what you won't tell"Kendall asked tilting his head

"Eee"Sage said as she left "Ohh and junior wish granter I saw a wish ready to be granted. You might wanna call someone about that"

"Ohh...Um"Scarlet said as she was surrounded by wish orb "Hey that "

Kendall then grabbed every wish orb and placed it on his watch to see if its ready

"Right I'll be back soon"Kendall said as he left and rode a shooting star

 **(Wish World)**

Kendall arrived and saw it was night. He pressed his watch as a hologram of earth appeared then the locations of the wishers appeared.

"So their all in this city New York City eh"Kendall said as he was in Brooklyn,New York "Right it should take atleast a couple of minutes by X Bike"

The he pressed his watch as a Red and Black Suzuki Gixxer 155 with a X on the side and in front. He put on a helmet with an X and puts down the visor as a estimated time was shown and how long it will take the mission

"A week"Kendall said as he sighed and began to go to the children

 **(New York City)**

Kendall arrived and saw the wishers which all of them were in one he followed them and made sure they were alone. He found a place to park and saw they were only 10 years was already morning

"Hey Kids"Kendall said as he approached them

"Hey Mister"They said as Kendall smiled

"So what do you want for your birthday or your wishes"Kendall asked as they began to talk at the same time as Kendall chuckled "One at a time"

"A Basketball"One boy said as Kendall materialized a basketball and handed it to him

"A doll"A girl said as he handed her a new doll

 **(Head Mistress Office)**

All of the Star Darlings were inside the office as they watch Kendall granting wishes

"This Star Darlings is why we grant wishes."Lady Stella said as they watch Kendall granting wishes

 **(Wish World)**

"A necklace with a picture of my friends and family"A girl said as his eyes widen in surprise but smiled and granted her wish.

"A picture of everyone of my friends even you mister and someone to protect our family"A boy said as Kendall smiled softly and granted his wishes as they took a picture and handed each one of them a copy

"Now here throw it down if you're family is in peril"Kendall said handing them his hiraishin kunai "I gotta go take care"

Kendall them left as he looked at the kids and smiled as he left with his bike back to Starland City

 **End**

 **Alright that's the end of the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here is another chapter for the series. Now if I finish this in juns then I will make a W.I.T.C.H story if I finish the 30 chapter then I will work on the 40 chapter sequel to Kendall and The Star Darlings**

 **Chapter 5:Work Day and A date**

 **(1 Week Later)**

Kendall was sleeping on his bed exhausted from his 1 week of wish granting

"Oh well it was worth it"Kendall whispered as he fell asleep

 **(The Next Day)**

Kendall was sleeping peacefully not having a care in the world. The door opens and Sage,Vega,Scarlet and Clover walked in and saw Kendall sleeping

"Same old Kendall"Scarlet said with a small smile

"So how are we gonna wake him up"Vega said

"Ooo I got it"Sage said as she used her powers to grabbed some water and splashe some on Kendall as he woke up

"Who,What,Where"Kendall said as he realized it was his best buds then collapsed as he saw the time 6:00 am "5 more minutes"

"Nope you promised us to take us to Star Records"Clover said

"And A Date"Vega said as Kendall groaned

"Fine"Kendall said as he got up "Let me get dress"

The girls then left his room as he took a bath and puts on a burnt orange shirt,black jeans and a sleeveless hoodie jacket and exited his room after grabbing his keys

 **(Common Room)**

Kendall saw the girls waiting for him

"Let's go"Kendall said as they went down to the garage entered his Dark Red Mercedes Benz GLC as they left for Star Records

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later:Star Records)**

Kendall parked in his park in space and they left the car as they entered the elevator

"Wow so we're really going to see you perform"Clover asked.

"Yeah along with recording,dancing and creating the music video"Kendall said

 **(Recording Booth)**

Kendall and the girls saw two people inside the.

"Ahh Kendall there you are"John said as he saw the girls"Who are these lovely ladies"

"Oh this is my best friends from my childhood Sage,Clover,Vega and Scarlet"Kendall said pointing to each girl while he said their names

"Nice to meet you girls. Now Kendall you should get in there"John said as he got in their and puts on his headset as he began to sing while the video began

 **Music Video:**

A child version of Kendall,Sage,Vega,Clover and Scarlet were playing and it change to Kendall playing the guitar as the girls were watching. It switches to a couple of bullies but Kendall told them to stop as they never teased them again.

 _Brought you this gift_  
 _Memories_  
 _Words intertwined with melodies_  
 _I'm sure we've had our friends and our enemies_  
 _But I don't like to reminisce like this_  
 _Anymore than you do_  
 _Anymore than you do_

Kendall switches back to the booth as he kept singing

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

It then switches to Kendall in his room at his house looking at pictures. It then switches as Kendall watches the girls leaves. Then back to see a 13 year old Kendall strumming as he looked around as it showed back to when he was strumming with his friends

 _Let's give it a rest 'cause I don't wanna fight_  
 _Let's clean up this mess before it ends tonight_  
 _I could've kissed your hand and tried to walk away_  
 _But I don't like to reminisce like this_  
 _Anymore than you do_  
 _Anymore than you do_

It switches back to the booth as Kendall kept singing

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _What do I have to say to make you feel alright?_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

Then it began to show a 10 year old Kendall watching TV. Then switches to a 12 year old Kendall looking at the pictures of them he then began to shed some tears. A 14 year old Kendall entered the house as he looked around and saw Kendall,Sage,Vega,Scarlet,Clover singing having fun and laughing

 _Stop it_  
 _You keep looking me in the eye_  
 _Stop this_  
 _I don't have time for another try_  
 _To be true (?)_  
 _Something I could never hide (?)_  
 _I can't be you (?)_  
 _I sit around and wonder why, why_

Kendall then entered his room as he began to cry and began to whisper "I miss them"

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

It then showed a 15 year old Kendall looking around before he entered his car and left

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _What do I have to say to make you feel alright?_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

It then showed the house as Kendall drove outside and looked at it one last time and left

 **End Music Video**

Kendall and the girls had a couple streams of dried tears from watching the video.

"What do you think"John said

"It's great it showed how much happened in my past"Kendall said

"Well why don't you take the rest of the day off"John said as they got up and went back to Kendall car

 **(Road)**

"So that what happened in your past"Clover asked

"Yeah sometimes I would be outside all day playing my guitar and singing"Kendall said as he drove

"So where are we going"Vega asked as Kendall looked in the mirror

"You'll see"Kendall said as he drove

 **(Kendall house)**

"Alright girls close your eyes"Kendall said as they closed their eyes as he entered the driveway as he opened the doors as he led the girls outside to the backyard

"Open your eyes now"He said as they looked around and began to shed a few tears

"Welcome back to my house"Kendall said as he came out with fresh plates of spaghetti

"We miss this place"Sage said as memories came back

"Yeah this is where we play and laugh and cuddle with Kendall"Clover said as Kendall blushed as he handed them the plate of spaghetti

"Wow who knew this would be the perfect place for our date"Scarlet said as they finished eating a couple of minutes ago.

They were laying down by a tree as the girls snuggled up to Kendall as he sighed

"Yeah this is were we first became friends. Now I have the most beautiful girlfriends ever"Kendall said as the girls blushed as they kissed him as they fell asleep as Kendall summoned a blanket

 **End**

 **Check out the other chapter guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys here is a new chapter**

 **Chapter 6:Wisher's 101 and a story**

 **(Underground Cave)**

Sage,Vega,Leona were on the staircase looking at the cave while Vega

"Oh my stars I studied every map in Starling Academy and I never saw anything about underground caves"Vega said

"Doesn't take much to impress you all foes it"Scarlet said as she blew a strand of hair

"If you don't want to be here I'm sure Lady Stella could find someone more eager Scarlet"Libby said

"But I'm Star Charmed Libby"Scarlet said

"Well you sure aren't Star Charming"Sage said as Vega elbowed her as Professor Ursa was standing there

"I am Professor Ursa. I have spent years gathering my knowledge of wish world and ways of wishlings and now Lady Stella tells me that you are eligibly some of the Star Charmed Star Darlings that she thinks are gonna save Starland. Well you better be quick learners. I don't have patience for let's just say I don't have patience except for one"Professor Ursa said as Kendall came down via Hoverboard

"Hey grandma.I have seen you forever"Kendall said as he hugged Professor Ursa

"It's good to see you again my grandson"Professor Ursa said as the girls were shock

"So did you and your best friends in a relationship yet"She asked as Kendall,Sage,Vega and Scarlet blushed as she noticed the blushes

"Vega,Sage and Scarlet it's good to see you again"Professor Ursa said as they hugged "Now where are we"

"now you may think that going down to wish world is some sort of dream come true. Oh I've been chosen to go grant the wishes. Get your head out of the stars. Wishers are weirdos" she said as she slammed her stick then a hologram came up with a birthday cake

"I've heard of this they put the fire sticks or candles in the birthday cake and they make their wish as they blow their candles out"Sage said as Professor Ursa walked to her

"Okay Sage is it but did your book say that everyone stares and screeches at child as it try And blows out the fire"Professor Ursa said

"Um...no" Sage said

"I didn't think so"Professor Ursa said

"What happen if the child doesn't blow out the candle"Leona asked

"Well Leona I haven't seen it happen but I always imagined. Cake on fire"Professor Ursa said as the cake suddenly came on fire "You think that's bad. This people wastefully throw"

"Coins what wishlings call their round form of money. It seems a perfectly innocent way to make a wish"Vega said

"Innocent did you know about the fish creatures that innocently swim in those fountains. One bad throw and floating fish"Professor Ursa said as she made a cut throat gesture

"Ahh...no"They shouted except Scarlet

"You see Star Darlings to prepare for anything"Professor Ursa said as she left in a purple mist.

"Ahh"They shouted except Scarlet as they were left in the cave

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Star Darling after all"Vega said holding her knees to her chest

"You what about me. I'm a first year so unprepared"Libby said as she pretended to faint as Scarlet stood up

"Will you cool your Star Jets. I've been studying about wish world for years. You know why because my biggest dream is to ditch this Star Someday but don't let professor Ursa harsh your stars. We can handle it you know why. We are the chosen ones. We are star charmed. We are the Star Darlings"Scarlet said as they cheered as Scarlet began to leave

"Well she may not be Star Charming but she knows her stuff"Sage said as they all agreed

 **(Cafeteria)**

The girls along with Clover and Cassie are sitting at a table when Kendall arrived and sat down

"Hey Kendall where were you"Scarlet asked

"Oh I was preparing the training room for our class"Kendall said

"Out of plain curiosity how did you handle their move"Libby asked

"LIBBY!"They shouted as Kendall chuckled

"Don't worry I won't mind telling the story"Kendall said

 _Flashback:Kendall POV_

 _I was 12 when I was watching my grandma leave for work so I decided to leave for my music room. I remembered every memory we created when I arrived I couldn't help but grabbed my guiatar and began to play my music_

 _"On My Own"_  
 _(short version)_

 _While I was singing I remembered when they left_

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_  
 _Blown away in the summer breeze_  
 _It almost feels like we just never were_  
 _All the time we spent was just a blur_  
 _Now it's just me and a melody_

 _Then i remembered every plan we made while we are growing up_

 _So what am I_  
 _Supposed to do_  
 _'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through_

 _Then that was the time I realized I love them more than anything_

 _Without you_  
 _I'm on my own_  
 _Am I gonna be alone?_  
 _And if it's only: me, myself and I_  
 _Will I be fine?_  
 _So far from home_  
 _And I just don't know_  
 _Am I gonna make it?_  
 _Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _Then I realized no matter where we are we have each other_

 _And maybe I'm fallin' on my face_  
 _Or maybe I'm landin' in my place_  
 _And maybe we're a million miles apart_  
 _Or maybe we're standin' heart to heart_  
 _But no matter what, I'm walkin' right off this stage_  
 _And never lookin' back, lookin' back, to yesterday_  
 _No way_  
 _No way_

 _I'm on my own!_  
 _Yeah! Yeah, yeah_

 _I realized while they are gone I can handle myself_

 _As long as I got me, myself and I_  
 _I'm doin' fine_  
 _So far from home_  
 _But now I know that I am gonna make it_  
 _Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_

 _End Flashback_

"O.M.S that sound like a love story out of TV"Libby said as they smiled and laughed

 **End**

 **Alright see you guys next time**


End file.
